Orie Aoi
Orie Aoi '''(b.2025 - d.2050) was the wife of Ryuuichi Aoi, the mother of Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi and the aunt of Ouka Tenjouin. Before Orie married Ryuuichi, she was known as '''Orie Tenjouin. Appearance Orie was a young woman with an average height, build alike and medium bust. She had long brown hair that is usually tied back with bangs on either side and possibly light-colored or dark-colored eyes. Ryuuichi considered Orie that she was the most beautiful woman than anything in the world. Personality As shown in flashbacks, Orie was a sweet, loving and devoted wife who greatly cared for her husband. However, she was also an insecure individual who regularly fearful someone would take her family away. Orie was greatly distressed over Kazuha's detachment to her and worried that something strange was going on with her daughter. She did not handle stress well, and was unable to control her emotions, Orie would often shake, cry, scream, or attack in grief, jealousy, or anger. More often then naught, Ryuuichi would have to stop his wife from acting on her rash desires. More than anything, Orie desired a child who would love and accept her completely. When she did not receive this love from Kazuha, she turned to a second child instead of accepting Kazuha for who she was. When Kazuya had to be transferred to another womb, Orie wished she and the child died together. After Kazuya was born, Orie's outbursts increased and her mental state slipped quickly and drastically when Kazuya refused to breast-feed and cry when held by her, leading Orie to be neglectful of Kazuya, though she claimed she was caring for him the best she could. Believing that neither of her children loved her, Orie acted on her furiously embittered and selfish desires to kill her infant and try again with a third child. Background At some point prior to the 6th Nova Clash, Orie met and fell in love with Ryuuichi Aoi. They eventually got married and had a daughter named Kazuha Aoi in 2043. She later have a son named Kazuya Aoi with Ryuuichi in 2050. Not long after Kazuya's birth, an emotionally unhinged Orie attempted to murder him, but was stopped when she was killed by Kazuha. Story 13th Nova Clash Arc .]] In 2049, Orie greets her husband Ryuuichi Aoi as he arrives home from the university he works at. She expresses distress over her daughter Kazuha's seemingly strange behaviour. Orie claims Kazuha told her that she was unable to "understand" her due to not being the "same as her". Ryuuichi states that Orie should not take the word of a six year old so seriously, but also suggests asking his father Gengo for advice. Orie is vehemently opposed to going to Gengo, believing him to be stealing Kazuha from her, but Ryuuichi goes to see his father anyway to settle the issueFreezing Manga Ch.184. When Ryuuichi begins to have nightmares, Orie helps him through. Orie promises that she won't worry about Kazuha or Gengo anymore, since they are part of their family as well. She then declares that she wishes for a second child, this time a boy. She quickly assures her husband that she still loves Kazuha but that a second child would still be nice, which Ryuuichi happily agrees. At a family meal, Ryuuichi relays to Orie the vague backbones of his conversation with his father. Ryuuichi then drops the information that he has an older half-sister who is disabled. Ryuuichi then says that Gengo will be leaving for a while and someone needs to watch over his sister. Orie becomes increasingly alarmed and storms into her room to sit on the wooden floor in darkness and shaking upon being told that Gengo has asked Ryuuichi to watch over Cassandra Aoi for the time being. Ryuuichi bangs on the door to get his wife to come out, promising to turn down his father, but Orie collects herself to reluctantly agree, saying they have no choice since Gengo saved Kazuha when Orie had complications giving birth to her. Ryuuichi hugs his wife, but her arms do not wrap around his body. After a night with his wife, Ryuuichi goes to Kazuha's room and tells the sleeping toddler that she is not only special because of him but also because of her mother. The following day, Gengo arrived in a limousine and help his daughter "Cassandra Aoi" step out of the vehicle with her crutches. Orie was quickly overwhelmed by the inhumanly beautiful woman at her doorstep, but welcomed her to the family. Orie, Ryuuichi, Kazuha, and Cassandra then shared a meal, and Kazuha wanted to feed her aunt. Cassandra ate, but she was immediately spitting fire as the food was too hot. After the meal, Kazuha happily played with her aunt who was looking exhausted. Orie took to the dishes and told her husband that she had never seen Kazuha smile so brilliantly, and she wondered if it was because Cassandra was so captivating. In an outing, the Aoi family have a picnic by the large tree, and an athletic Kazuha has already been able to tap into some of the physical enhancements of her Stigma Body. She jumps from branch to branch to get an amazing view. She invites her mother to join her, but Orie explains that she cannot do some of the amazing things Kazuha can. Kazuha jumps down and innocently repeats that Gengo told her that Orie is not able to do some of the things she can, but it is not her fault. Orie is shaken, giving a look between embarrassment and anger. Orie then overhears the brief, one-sided conversation, between Ryuuichi and Cassandra, and is reassured when she hears that Ryuuichi loves only her. When the family travels to a hot spring, Orie and Cassandra take a bath together, and Orie comments on Cassandra's exquisite, yet unnatural beauty. She tells her mute sister-in-law that she believes Cassandra is in their lives as a part of Gengo's plan to get Ryuuichi on his side. However, she declares that their family bonds will not break because of anyone, even Gengo. At dinner, Orie rushes to the bathroom to throw-up. She and Ryuuichi go to the hospital where the couple is excited to hear that they are pregnant. Upon leaving the hospital, Orie begins talking happily about her new child, whom she is sure will be a boy. Some time passes, enough for Orie's pregnancy to become visible. Orie and Ryuuichi explain as much as they can to the young Kazuha, and Orie invites her daughter to hear her baby brother in her womb, and the scene is the closest Kazuha has ever been with her mother. A curious Cassandra is peeking, and Orie invites her to come and touch her future nephew. Suddenly, Orie begins experiencing premature cramps, but she says the baby is probably kicking. However, she collapses and is brought to the emergency room. Gengo's security is already there and they prevent Ryuuichi from seeing his wife. With impressive strength, a furious Ryuuichi bashes one of the guards' heads into the wall, causing it to crack. Gengo calls out to his son and they talk peacefully where the doctor explains that Ryuuichi's wife and child are in life-threatening danger as Orie is again experiencing complications that she had experienced with Kazuha. Ryuuichi shake and cries, admitting that Orie needs their son to be born safe and alive so she can feel the love and acceptance she isn't receiving from Kazuha. Gengo orders his son to stop crying; Gengo explains that he can save his daughter-in-law and grandchild, but big decisions must be made. While undergoing surgery, Orie dreams about her son who is leaving her and pleads for him not to go. Orie awakens to her husband's smile but she panics into tears when her stomach isn't as large as it should be. Orie finds Gengo and demands that he return her foetus. Orie ultimately collapses and Gengo tells her that the baby is safe. Orie asks where Kazuya is and Gengo points out Kazuya is just a 4-month old foetus, so naturally he couldn't be born. Gengo explains that Kazuya's Stigma Body had grown in Orie's womb but couldn't grow any further. Both of them would have died, so Kazuya was transferred to a place where a stigma-bodied foetus can grow completely. When Orie is shown the now pregnant Cassandra, she is in utter disbelief; Orie then attacks her unconscious sister-in-law. When Ryuuichi stops her, she demands why he didn't stop Gengo from taking their child. Ryuuichi explains that he was trying protect her and Kazuya. Orie doesn't want to hear it; she attacks again. Orie begins to say that she'd prefer the alternative if it meant Kazuya being born to someone like Cassandra. Gengo prevents Orie from saying her complete thought. Gengo repeats that Kazuya is her child, that Kazuya's been transferred to another living being for a short while. If the alternative is what she wants to do, then he doesn't have the right to stop her. Orie says that everything was supposedly done to keep her alive and so Kazuya wouldn't be allowed to die, but she then wishes she'd been allowed to die together with that child, who is born five months later to Cassandra on April 3, 2050. When Ryuuichi comes home to hear his newborn crying, Kazuha brings him to Kazuya. He tries to get Kazuya to stop crying and asks after Orie. A broken Orie emptily welcomes Ryuuichi home. Ryuuichi tells her it seems Kazuya's diaper was dirty and he'd changed it, and Orie emptily thanks him. Ryuuichi says she's been tired recently, so starting tomorrow he'll come home earlier. Kazuha informs Ryuuichi that Kazuya hasn't eaten anything today. Ryuuichi turns to Orie who barely reacts. When Ryuuichi demands if it's true, Orie says it can't be helped because Kazuya hasn't tried to eat at all, not Orie's milk or formula. Kazuha adds that this has been a daily occurrence. Orie tries to feed Kazuya and orders him to drink quickly. She freaks out, demanding why he won't drink when it's his mother's milk when he has to be hungry. She wonders if Kazuya doesn't recognize her as his mother. Ryuuichi suggests there might be something wrong with Kazuya and to take him to a doctor. At the hospital, the doctor tells Ryuuichi there's no problem. Ryuuichi counters that Kazuya won't drink his mother's milk nor formula. The doctor speculates the bond between mother and child might be lacking if the child refuses mother's milk even when there's nothing wrong with his body. She says that Kazuya will naturally pursue the person who reared him, and suggests trying to reconsider the mother's childcare environment to deepen the mutual bond. When Ryuuichi relays the doctor's advice, Orie believes Kazuya doesn't love her, that she may not be qualified to be Kazuya's mother. She reminds him he knows how much she's sacrificed for that child. Ryuuichi counters that that's not what he meant. He just said that Kazuya is different from an ordinary child, so there might also be a different way of raising him. Orie demands how it's different. She declares she loves Kazuya and devotes her very best. Back at the hospital, the doctor tells Ryuuichi and Orie that Kazuya's malnutrition isn't a simple matter. When the doctor brings up Gengo, Ryuuichi asks if the doctor just handed over a child without their consent. The doctor explains it's because Gengo resolved the symptoms, so she thought it's beneficial for the baby's sake. Orie and Ryuuichi go to Gengo and Ryuuichi demands what Gengo's intentions are in taking custody of Kazuya. Gengo asks what permission he needs to save his grandson's life. Gengo blasts Ryuuichi with the fact that even Ryuuichi should know Kazuya can't be cured by an ordinary doctor. He demands to know Ryuuichi didn't consult him. Gengo tells his child and his wife that he can no longer leave Kazuya under their care due to their inability to provide. When Ryuuichi protests, Gengo orders them to check with their own eyes. A wall slides aside to access an adjoining room. Ryuuichi and Orie are shattered to see Cassandra happily breast-feeding a peaceful Kazuya. At the sight, Orie lunges for her baby, but Cassandra angrily takes Orie by her wrist and throws her on the ground. Cassandra ends up bruising Orie's wrist in the process with her superhuman strength. Gengo goes to his daughter, takes her by the wrist and shakes her head, giving Cassandra a look of regret. Gengo takes Kazuya from Cassandra and gives him to Orie, who loving cradles her child. However, Kazuya begins crying much to Orie's devastation. As if she came to an unavoidable realization, Orie rose from the ground and handed her crying child back to Cassandra. When Cassandra holds Kazuya again, he stops crying and resumes feeding from Cassandra. Having seen her infant choose another woman as "mother," Orie saw that neither of her children would love her. Unable to cope with the harsh reality, Orie dropped to the ground and wailed as loudly as she couldFreezing Manga Ch.190. Cassandra continues breastfeeding and caring for Kazuya while Orie looks on from afar with hatred and jealously raging in her eyes; while Ryuuichi approached his wife, being concerned about her mental state, Orie replied that that she is fine since it was all for saving Kazuya by providing him the necessary breast milk. At night, Orie came to her son's room where she begins calling her child a mistake and he should have never been born. Thus, she decided to kill Kazuya by smothering his face with a pillow in order to "reset everything and start over again." By killing him, she and her family would be rid of Cassandra while she and Ryuuichi could have another child to replace him, and the next child would love her. Kazuha, who sensed her brother's distress, catches her mother in the act with her hands already balled into fistsFreezing Manga Ch.191. The enraged Kazuha asks Orie what she is doing to Kazuya; as Orie had heard her daughter call her "lady," rather than "mother," she resumed her attempt to kill Kazuya before Kazuha can interfere. The latter immediately leaps to her brother's defence and in the resulting struggle, a nearby window shatters. Just as her father arrives on the scene, Kazuha stabs Orie with a fragment of glass, fatally wounding her. Orie then apologies to Kazuha for not being like her, and hands Kazuha her brother. In the ambulance, Orie laments to Ryuuichi in how this could have been avoided if she, a normal human, didn't fall in love with Ryuuichi and that it would have been best if her husband had been with Cassandra from the start. Orie tells Ryuuichi that she loves him, but found it very hard that neither of her children accepted her as family. Ryuuichi then cried as Orie died on the way to the hospital. Later, Kazuha was approached by Orie's spirit and told her daughter that she did nothing wrong, before passing on after saying goodbye; which caused Kazuha to cry where she then begins to call Orie "mom" as she grieved for her deathFreezing Manga Ch.192. Exit Revenant Arc During the battle in the dimensional world of Satellizer Alexander Eluka when Kazuya counters his freezing battling the Goddesses of Balance, Orie appears in the freezing field approaching Kazuya smiling at her son. After a short moment between the two, Orie walks with Ryuuichi and Kazuha as they leave Kazuya behind. Relationships Ryuuichi Aoi Ryuuichi was Orie's husband who she cared greatly for and feared that he would abandon her someday. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha was Orie's eldest daughter. She was greatly upset that Kazuha did not seem to care for her and worried that something was wrong with her daughter. Feeling unaccepted and unloved by her daughter, Orie desired a second child to fill the void. When she becomes pregnant with said child, Orie began speaking as if it were her first time having a child. Kazuha killed Orie in defense of Kazuya when Orie attempted to smother him. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya was Orie's son and youngest child. Kazuya was conceived out of Orie's desire to have a replacement for Kazuha who didn't seem to love her. During the gestation period, Kazuya's Stigma Body had grown as much as it could in Orie's womb and it had to be transferred to Cassandra's body lest Orie and Kazuya die, leaving Orie outraged and emotionally shattered and briefly wishing she and her child had just died together. After Kazuya was born from Cassandra, Orie began to emotionally deaden and slightly neglected Kazuya when her son refused Orie's breast-milk. Orie then believed Kazuya didn't love her when she was essentially told that Kazuya didn't recognize her as his mother. She was devastated when Gengo took custody of Kazuya and gave him to Cassandra, who was breastfeeding the infant. When Orie was faced the absolute reality that Kazuya would not identify her as "mother," Orie resolved to kill him and try again with another child, one that would accept her and love her. Ouka Tenjouin Orie's niece from her still unknown sibling. Whether the two have met has not been elaborated on. Gengo Aoi Gengo was Orie's father-in-law. She was very mistrustful of Gengo, worried that he would steal Kazuha away from her. At the same time however, Orie was very grateful for Gengo's help in Kazuha's birth, which ultimately saved her young daughter's life. As a result, Orie felt that her family could not ignore Gengo's requests. Cassandra Aoi Cassandra was Orie's sister-in-law. Orie possessed many misgivings about Cassandra staying with her family. Upon initially hearing the news of Cassandra's visit, Orie broke down and locked herself in a room, despite her husband's protests. She eventually consented to Cassandra's stay, citing that she was family as well as her stay being a request of Gengo's. Upon meeting Cassandra for the first time, Orie was immediately intimidated by Cassandra's overwhelming beauty. Orie still did her best to welcome Cassandra into her home but was jealous that Kazuha instantly bonded and opened up to Cassandra and not to her own mother. In 2050, Orie's body was unable to hold the fetus of Kazuya due to his Stigma Body, and it had to be transferred to Cassandra's womb. When Orie discovered this, she attacked Cassandra out of anger and grief. Orie was then further shattered when Cassandra was given Kazuya for breastfeeding. Other Legendary Pandora The Legendary Pandora, Teslad, Windy May, Lucy and Chiffon Aoi are Orie's other sisters-in-law, but Orie neither met them nor knew of their existence. Gallery 804532 407460322670915 1710638648 n-0.jpg|Orie with her husband Ryuuichi Orie.jpg Ryuuichi Orie Kazuha015.jpg Ryuuchi and Orie 007.png Orie Wants a Second Child.jpg References Category:Character Category:Deceased